


All That Glitters

by Puppy_Sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Sam/pseuds/Puppy_Sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is student in college, living in a world where a necklace decides your soulmate. However Sam's necklace is odd, it doesn't glow or heat up fully like everyone else's. His just flickers and light heats up. He has the feeling that he is incapable of loving someone. That is until he meets Castiel, a college student who changes the way he views himself forever.  Sam feels as if he met his guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the BB I made for Trickster and Toasty's cross amino challenge over on the fanfic amino!

Sam twirled his necklace. A piece of yellow topaz hung on the silver chain that hung loosely from his neck. He looked down at the textbook before him. He always found it silly, a necklace that would tell you who your soulmate is. It sounded pretty crazy to him. 

He was currently studying pre-law at Stanford University. He liked it a lot, mainly being away from his alcoholic father. His brother, thankfully left after Sam went away to college and that was four years ago. Sam was now barely twenty years old. and he was struggling a little in school. He joked occasionally that the only thing that was still on track was his diet and workout schedule. 

Sam sighed as he got up from his desk and taking a break from his homework. He walked to the kitchen of his apartment and grabbed a water bottle and an apple. He walked back to his room and cracked the bottle open. He began to drink the water happily. He set it down and took a huge bite out of his apple. Once he finished his snack, he went back to his homework, intent on finishing it. 

Several hours passed, and Sam was finished with his homework. He triumphantly shut his textbook and stripped off his shirt. He moved to the bathroom and began to undo his belt. He stripped the rest of the way down and turned his shower on. He stepped in, and grabbed the body wash. He began to lather it all over his body. He would make sure not to grab the necklace. He never took it off, something Dean always taught him. He would always say, “Sammy you never know when or where you'll meet your soulmate.”

Once he had his hair washed, and he was all clean, Sam climbed out and began to dry himself off. Once (Think of another word, you said this in the previous sentence) dried, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his bedroom. He dressed in some pajama pants and walked to his bed and flopped down, letting out a sigh about the day being over. He pulled the sheet over himself, and began to drift off to sleep happily.

Sam awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock. He stretched. and looked at the time. ‘I'm gonna be late!’ He thought as he hit his alarm clock. He scrambled up and began to get dressed. He put on a plaid flannel, a pair of jeans, and some boots. He grabbed his homework and hurried out the door. He started by running to the coffee shop down the road from the college.

Once he got there,the man behind the counter beamed with happiness when Sam entered. He was as about as old as Dean, maybe even a little older. “There he is! There's my favorite customer!” Gabriel said.

“Hi Gabriel,” Sam said as he made his way to the counter. Sam had frequented the shop so much that him and Gabriel became close friends. Gabe gave him his first job, and he helped him find his apartment. 

“What'll it be?” Gabriel asked, his voice filled with enthusiasm like it always was. 

“The usual. I'm in a hurry Gabe. Could you please hurry?” Sam said. He looked down and saw his necklace flickering and slightly get warmer. Although he didn't get excited, Sam knew it was nothing special. His necklace did that to most everyone he met. He always thought it was broken, but now he was starting to believe he was incapable of loving someone.

“Sure thing kiddo,” Gabe said moved to make Sam his vanilla latte with no sugar and no whipped cream and whole grain bagel. 

“Thanks Gabe,” Sam said paying for his order. He gave him a pretty generous tip. He hurried out the door sipping his drink as he made his way to the campus.

*****

Once Sam's classes were over, he headed over to the library to do some homework and return a book. He put the book he was returning in the return slot. He set his stuff down and began to peruse the shelves trying to find some books that could help him. When Sam was looking through the books, he came across something that made him smile. There was a man with raven black hair. He was carrying a stack of books that towered over him. Sam chuckled at the sight, it looked like something from a movie. Sam walked over to the man, but the man didn't see them. They collided instantly the books crashing to the floor. “Shit!” The man said as he scurried to pick them up.

“Sorry. It's my fault,” Sam said as he moved to help the other man pick the books up he couldn't help but glance at the titles. They were all about some sort of religion. 

“You're fine, thank you. I should have been more careful,” the man said as he stood up.

“Anytime,” Sam said handing him the things as he stood, he towered over the man. He could feel his necklace heat up slightly and he assumed it was flickering. “The name is Sam.”

“Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Castiel Novak,” Castiel said as he smiled up at Sam. 

“Winchester. My last name is Winchester,” Sam said a bit flustered and a slight blush crossed his face. “You must like religion,” he said gesturing to the books.

“Ha-ha. It's for my World Religion class,” Castiel said, as he looked at Sam's hazel eyes.

Sam's eyes darted down and he saw Castiel’s necklace a sapphire gem hung from it. “Wow that's awesome,” Sam said.

“Sam. We both know it's not,” Castiel said with a slight chuckle. “Half the reason why I'm taking this class is because I want to be a teacher. I'd like to know about a lot of religions. That way I don't offend my students,” he said. 

“Wow that's really considerate. What grade level and subject?” Sam asked he felt like he found a new friend but his chest felt weird. 

“Yeah. High School English,” Castiel said smiling. 

“That's awesome,” Sam said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back and checked the clock. “Oh fuck! Castiel sorry I have to go,” he said.

“It's cool. I hope to see you around,” Castiel said as he watched Sam walk off.

Sam was halfway down the sidewalk when he heard something. “Hey Sam!” A voice called to him. He turned and saw Castiel.

“Yeah?” Sam asked looking over to Castiel. The raven haired man was holding his necklace and it was glowing. Sam bit his lip and looked away not knowing what to do or say.

Castiel had walked over to Sam and handed him a slip of paper. “Call me. Okay. I'd like to talk about this,” he said,smiling.

“Sure thing Cas,” Sam said taking the slip of paper. “I have to go,” he said as he walked away his hands were shaking.

Sam made his way home to his apartment, he walked in and put his stuff down. He toed off his shoes and looked down at his necklace. ‘Why don't you glow or heat up fully’ he thought as he felt tears forming in his eye. If him and Cas were soulmates then Sam needed to figure his shit out. ‘Why can't I know if he's my soulmate? Why am I incapable of love?’

After what felt like an eternity of crying and self pity, Sam had done reasearch on it, but he never really found anything helpful. He could feel stuff, stuff he never felt before when he was near Castiel. He took a deep breath as he fumbled with his phone. He either needed to be with Castiel more or he was going to cut him out completely. He dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello,” the voice came through the phone and it sent chills down his spine. 

“Hey Castiel. It's Sam. I want to talk sometime,” Sam said his voice was shaky he looked down it his necklace.

“That sounds nice,” Castiel said.

“How about coffee. I know a place. I don't have class. You?” Sam asked.

“That's sounds good and I do too,” Castiel said smiling. 

“See you then Castiel,” Sam said.

“See ya then,” Castiel said, making a kissing noise into his phone. 

Sam smiled at the noise the other man made, it felt right and natural. Sam made the noise back and hung his phone after a little bit of silence. He sighed and set the phone down beside him, he took a deep breath. He was going to have to tell Castiel everything that was going on with him and the necklace. 

He did his homework and then did his exercises. It helped get his mind off of all the stuff that was going on in his life. Sam went to the kitchen,his hair matted with sweat. He grabbed a water bottle and cracked it open happily. He began to guzzle the water down as he looked out a window. He couldn't help but think about Castiel.

The way his blue eyes shone in the sunlight or the way his smile looked. He walked back to the kitchen and began to cook some whole grain pasta. He made a nice healthy red sauce and waited for it all to be done. Over his food was done, he put it in a bowl and began to eat it happily. He finished his food and took it to the sink. He washed it and put all the dishes away. He hummed a song Dean used to listen to that he actually enjoyed. He grabbed his phone and sat back on the couch and turned the tv on. He flipped through the channels till he found a show he liked. He scrolled down his phone till he found Castiel’s number. He tapped on it to text Cas, he smiled as his fingers danced over washer letter.

Sam: Hi  
Castiel: Hey!  
Sam: What's up?  
Castiel: Nothing much. Just watching some tv.  
Sam: oh fun. Same. I'm sorry I'm really bad at this.  
Castiel: Ha-ha! You're fine Sam, trust me.  
Sam: Are you sure? I'm pretty awkward sometimes.  
Castiel: Yes I'm sure. I don't want to sound rude but could you send me a picture of you?  
Sam: sure. (Sam sent a shirtless selfie)  
Castiel: thanks! Holy mother of Jesus, you are hot!  
Sam: Ha-ha! Thanks! Can I have one of you?  
Castiel: Of course! (Cas sent a selfie of him in a AC/DC shirt. Tugging at his necklace)  
Sam: That's adorable darling.  
Castiel: Darling?  
Sam: sorry!!!!!  
Castiel: don't be 

After about two hours of them texting back and forth, they both had fallen asleep texting each other. Same woke up the next morning to the beeping of his alarm clock. He walked to his bedroom and shut it off. He took a shower and got out, and shaved. He dressed in a flannel and jeans. He put on his boots and grabbed his phone and texted Cas.

Sam: Morning angel. Meet at the Trickster’s coffee shop in 10.  
Cas: Sure thing.

Sam quickly hurried out the door and began to make his way to the e coffee shop. He waited outside the door. He saw Castiel walking up to him, his raven black hair was all over the place poking out of a light brown beanie. He had on a Star Wars tee, black jeans and blue converse. Sam looked at him and died of cuteness. “Morning,” Sam said wrapping his arms around Cas.

“Morning. Can't believe you like my brother’s coffee shop,” Cas said.

“Brother!?” Sam said with a lump in his throat as he let go if Cas.

“Come on Sammy. Gabe isn't that scary,” Cas said chuckling as he drug Sam inside the coffee shop. 

“Hey Cassie! My my my if it ain't Samsquatch. Can't believe you're the one Cas droned on about last night,” Gabe said, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah. I guess I am Gabe,” Sam said as he let Cas drag him to the counter.

Sam ordered his usual while Cas ordered a frappe and a muffin. The two took their breakfast and walked to a booth. Cas slid in and patted the seat by him for Sam to sit down. Gabe would occasionally walk by and tell embarrassing stories about both Sam and Cas. After that Cas and Sam got to the serious discussion Sam was going to tell Cas everything that was going in with him.

“Cas, there's something I need to tell you,” Sam said slowly as he grabbed cas’s hand and held it.

“What is it Sam?” Cas asked looking at cocking his head to the side and watched him.

“When we first met. My necklace it didn't glow, or heat up fully. It never does! I guess I'm messed up huh,” Sam said as he felt tears form in his eyes. His head fell as he covered his eyes with his other hand.

“Sam. You are not messed up. My mom was like that. She told me that it was rare and nothing to be afraid of. It just means you have a big heart,” Cas said and lifted Sam's head up with his free hand. “All that matters is that we are meant to be together.” 

“Okay. I never knew that. But Cas I don't feel any different than before,” Sam said as he snuffled back his tears.

“I know an easy fix,” Cas said before he leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a kiss. 

Sam melted into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Cas and kissed back. He broke their   
hands that were interlocked. He reached up and grabbed his necklace and pressed it against Cas’. The two necklaces began to glow together, Sam felt closer to Cas emotionally. 

Cas pulled away from the kiss and his necklace fell against his chest. He looked at Sam and smiled. “ You called me angel earlier. Well if I'm an angel than I'll be your wings Sam.”

Sam smiled and hugge Cas tight. “I love you with all my heart angel.”

“And I love you the same moose,” Cas said and kissed Sam's cheek.

“Okay you two break it up. I don't want my shop to be closed,” Gabe said, and smacked a spoon on the table.

Sam and Cas both looked around and blushed when they saw the customers staring at them. They both paid and then walked to the door and left. They walked around for a bit, Sam and him went to the mall. Sam bought Cas a pair of converse while Cas bought Sam some aviators. They weren't expecting to spend the day together it just happened, they went back to Sam's and decided to take a nap. They fell asleep in each other's arms, Sam smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't wait to spend many nights with Cas like this.


End file.
